


After The Winter, Spring Again

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [137]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A sequel toGood Morning, My Flowerin which losing their child drives Madara to betray the village but peace can still be found even in the darkest of places.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Original Character(s)
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	After The Winter, Spring Again

To be reanimated was a terrible thing. Madoka stared down at the cracks in her hands and sighed, mentally sending a very loving curse to her Uncle Tobirama for falling victim to his own curiosities just a little too easily. This had all the earmarks of his special brand of crazy science.

Seeing her parents again was nice, though, especially considering she had been kept away from them for years before her death at the hands of the people who took her away. She met up first with her Papa and if his body had still been alive she knew he would have wept upon her for hours unending. Others around them seemed to be treating him with reverence and referring to him as Hokage-sama, something that called a memory from her very distant childhood, but to Madoka he was simply Papa.

“Where is Daddy?” she asked. At the age she died she had probably been just a little too old to still be using that name but when last she saw him Madoka had still called him Daddy, she’d never known him by anything else. Her Papa hesitated with a deeply sad face.

“He…when we lost you it was hard,” he told her. “No one took it well but to Madara it was as though there was nothing left in the world to live for. Losing you broke a part of him that no one could repair and it left him vulnerable to a creature named Zetsu. That’s him up there.” He pointed and she followed the direction his finger indicated to see two figures standing atop the massive statue attacking all these people around them.

Trying to imagine what it had felt like for her parents was a little too close to remembering what she had gone through herself in the years before death and so Madoka didn’t bother to try. It wouldn’t help anybody if she did. Easier was tilting her head back and shading her eyes to squint up to where her Papa had pointed. She had no idea who the other man was, though even from this distance he looked to be of the Uchiha line, but that wasn’t important since her interest was mostly for the one her own death had hurt so badly.

“Daddy?” she called, projecting her voice with chakra the way she’d learned how to do as a little child screaming for attention. The reaction was instant.

His face was just as cracked as her own when he impacted the earth, spraying dirt in every direction and not sparing a moment for the reaction of anyone else around them. The pain and sorrow in his eyes broke her heart but the indescribable sound he made as he opened his arms nearly shattered her. Madoka fell in to his embrace and knew that she would have cried just like Papa if she were able.

“Little flower,” he whispered against her hair in aching disbelief.

“I’m so sorry,” she cried. “I tried to be big and strong like you always said but they–”

“Hush, hush, it’s alright now. It- oh my little flower. My daughter. Precious, sweet, my whole heart. There could never be anything you need to apologize to me for. _I_ am sorry.” His voice cracked and warbled in a manner most unlike him. “I wasn’t strong enough to protect you.”

Another hand brushed her hair and then Papa was there with them. “This was no one’s fault but the ones who did wrong in the first place.”

Madoka felt something inside of her heal just a tiny bit to see her parents share a look that she both couldn’t understand and understood all too well. That was the look of broken pieces fitting back together. They would always be broken in a way, there was no going back to how things had been, but they were fitting together again in the way they were always meant to and that counted for something. It at least felt better than being torn apart entirely.

“I’m here now,” she whispered and both of her fathers reached out to touch her face with gentle reverence.

They whispered together for hours and yet the thousands of people crowded around them never moved to intrude even once, allowing them their privacy. Some commotion did occur surrounding the other strange Uchiha that none of them bothered to watch. Nothing could be more important than finally being with the people they had all missed so much.

When it was time to go Madoka insisted that her parents go on ahead. She watched her Daddy and then her Papa lift away from the earthen casts that had trapped their reanimated souls here on earth. Only then did she follow after, reaching for peace at long last, safe in the knowledge that they were both waiting for her on the other side where they would have all of eternity to spend together as they should have had in life.


End file.
